guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:Me/any Diversion Mesmer
History * (cur) (last) 21:57, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 06:21, 24 March 2007 Emissaries (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:21, 24 March 2007 Emissaries (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:05, 18 March 2007 The Imperialist (Talk | contribs) m (Spelling) * (cur) (last) 16:49, 12 March 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 16:46, 12 March 2007 Leina (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:19, 19 February 2007 G u i l d w a r s (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 19:37, 6 February 2007 81.234.204.179 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 19:36, 6 February 2007 81.234.204.179 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 18:23, 18 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:34, 14 January 2007 Lemming (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:06, 4 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:08, 24 December 2006 Apathy (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:48, 16 December 2006 149.169.109.148 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 05:46, 16 December 2006 149.169.109.148 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:01, 13 December 2006 Kalomeli (Talk | contribs) m (spellcaster -> spell caster) * (cur) (last) 00:42, 25 November 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (partly reverting 71.110.16.144's changes of skills and attributes) * (cur) (last) 21:32, 24 November 2006 71.110.16.144 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 10:31, 22 November 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - generic res added) * (cur) (last) 10:30, 22 November 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (Build:Me/Mo Diversion Mesmer moved to Build:Me/any Diversion Mesmer: optional resurrect allows free change of secondary class) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Me/Mo Diversion Mesmer moved to Build:Me/Mo Diversion Mesmer: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 04:32, 31 October 2006 Entheos Geon (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 12:53, 27 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m ({NFUpdate}) * (cur) (last) 11:27, 24 October 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (moved to tested) * (cur) (last) 13:17, 15 October 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (reverted cat) * (cur) (last) 13:15, 15 October 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (added variant proposed in talk) * (cur) (last) 01:59, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:26, 30 September 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (updated usage) * (cur) (last) 07:35, 30 September 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (Me/any Diversion Mesmer moved to Me/Mo Diversion Mesmer: skill updates) * (cur) (last) 07:35, 30 September 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (changed skills according to talk) * (cur) (last) 18:20, 17 September 2006 Spawn (Talk | contribs) (changing skills) * (cur) (last) 13:35, 25 August 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:17, 31 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:58, 20 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:57, 20 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:51, 20 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 04:51, 20 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:28, 5 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 15:53, 4 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Me/Any Diversion Mesmer moved to Me/any Diversion Mesmer: is anyone going to get this right ~_~) * (cur) (last) 15:48, 4 July 2006 O R D E R S (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:47, 4 July 2006 O R D E R S (Talk | contribs)